Summer's Blossom
by Callicanios
Summary: Robin Goodfellow and his mate are participating in the Summer Sidhe's favorite pastime during the summer months; rough passionate love making. When an unsuspecting and very reluctant third party joins in by force not of his own will. This is Yaoi. Trust me. Serious smut. One Shot.


Caspian rounded the corner of a lofty apartment towards the washing machine, once he reached the washing machine and opened it his scarlet eyes twitched with irritation, adjusting his glasses and running his long nails through his spiky golden hair he let out a deep sigh. "One of these days Robin…" He moved the wet laundry into the dryer and placed his clothes in and started the washing machine. He began folding the clean and dry clothes. "Those two… The hell do they think I am, their mom?"

Caspian lifted the laundry basket full of clean folded clothes and rolled his eyes are the sighs and moans from the other side of the door. He gently pushed the door open and set the basket down.

Robin looked up from his current sexual encounter, "Ari… I want him, too." Ari's deep blue cat eyes shot up and scanned Caspian. The moment the air began to feel heavy around him and a faint blue aura surrounded Ari's raven hair Caspian tried to bolt.

Caspian was caught dead in his tracks "Ah, fuck…"

Robin sent a seductive smile towards Caspian, "Yep. That's what's going to happen." Robin snapped his fingers and a vine snagged around Caspian's ankle and began dragging him towards the other two.

Caspian let out a menacing growl and dug his nails into the carpet, but the vine was successful in budging the once unmovable object towards the unstoppable force. Noticing his loss of ground he continued to claw at the ground. He succeeded only in shredding the carpet more.

Ari gave a cynical smile towards Caspian and yanked him onto the bed, using his equally as long and sharp nails when he was close enough. His nails dug into Caspian's shoulder making the young man hiss. Black blood began to come to the surface and spill from the wound. Ari traced along Caspian's shoulder with his finger in the blood while restraining him so Robin could have his way with him.

Caspian struggled to escape his youngest brother and his summer induced sex craved mate. Robin grabbed ahold of the collar to Caspian's shirt and pressed a lust filled kiss on his lips while biting Caspian's lower lip.

Ari arched an eyebrow his cat like eyes also flashing scarlet. "Take your time… He isn't going anywhere…" Caspian yanked away and gave a deep displeased growl barring his fangs. Ari leaned into his brother, in a hot breathy whisper, "Deal with it. It's not like we haven't done this before."

At that Robin ripped open the tightly fitting short sleeved shirt. Earning him a nasty glare, "I liked that shirt." Caspian's eyes were cold but lust filled.

Robin cackled manically, "Ari? He speaks! Here I thought for a minute we were taking advantage of a mute." Robin smiled and licked Caspian's jaw line dodging a quick bite. "Mm, feisty… I like them like that."

Ari wrapped his legs around Caspian's waist and held him down with one arm around his chest and the other holding his head sideways so that Robin could get at Caspian's neck. "Sorry, can't have you hurting anyone now can we?" Ari licked Caspian's cheek.

Robin smiled and started kissing Caspian's neck, his kisses turned into light nibbles then to a full contact bite. Robin skillfully with one hand undressed the rest of their target. Then ran his fingers along Caspian's side. "You can't lie to me… Your body betrays you. Eyes full of lust and well…" Robin looked down, "The not-so-little Caspy seems to enjoy the attention." He bit Caspian's bottom lip teasingly.

Caspian finally stopped resisting and Ari unwrapped his legs from Caspian's waist. "See how much more fun this could be if you just played with us, Caspy?" Ari whispered into Caspian's ear.

Robin licked Caspian's collar bone and began descending. Robin glanced up with be met with predatory scarlet cat eyes staring directly at him. Robin got a chill and goosebumps. Robin straddled Caspian's hips, "Who said you could use that on me? You know I hate that charming shit you vampires do."

Caspian shot him a victorious stare. Robin narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you think you're winning?" Robin grabbed Caspian's testicles and gently massaged, sending Caspian's head back and a quick buck forward. Robin kissed Caspian on the lips and whispered on them, "Tonight you will be mine… Not the other way around like usual."

Robin gently stroked Caspian's erect member watching him fight reacting, but as one of the Sidhe he could see the bright metallic blue aura forming around him. "Your body and emotions betray your mind, just give in to me." When Caspian shook his head in refusal Ari sunk his fangs into Caspian's other shoulder earning a pained screech. Robin took this time to tease Caspian with his mouth rather than his hand.

Reluctantly, Caspian released a deep moan. With Robin gently nipping at his lower and Ari kissing his neck he divulged into lust. Ari pulled back his arms and interlocked them with Caspian's. "Can't have you trying to control the show." With that, Ari pulled his arms back tight.

Robin pinned down Caspian's legs and took the length into his mouth and bobbed waiting for the right moment. After a few minutes of resisting Caspian arched his back and released his pride of dominance. "Robin, please don't tease me."

Robin released the member and prepared Caspian by placing two fingers in him and creating a scissor motion. "How badly?" Caspian growled as his eyes started to glow bright red. "Oh my." Robin said with a chuckle.

Robin leaned in with a deep kiss and entered his reluctant partner with his mate still restraining the blond grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Caspian groaned and deepened the kiss and Robin began to take control of him. Thrusting in and out Caspian bit down on Robin's bottom lip which trigger more aggressive movements. Caspian smiled into their embrace, "If you're going to do it, do it right. You're gonna have to go harder than that."

Robin took this as a challenge and thrusted in and out as hard as he could watching his partner arch his back and moan out. "Ah! Right there!"

Robin's smile widened, "Now you're mine." Caspian bucked with Robin's thrusts, moaning wildly. Robin grabbed ahold of Caspian's member and pumped in sync with his thrusts and Caspian's bucks.

Caspian barred his fangs, as Ari sunk his teeth into his neck once again. This final act of painful pleasure was all that was needed to send the two of them over the edge. Climaxing at the same time, Robin sat back triumphant watching Caspian go limp, "I hate you guys."

Robin licked Caspian's belly button, "No, that's not what your body says. I don't think you do." Robin curled up next to Caspian in Ari's arms and pulled Caspian into a tight snuggle. "You'll sleep whether you like it or not."

Caspian smirked quietly as the Fae cuddled him tightly. "I'll never get anything done with you two…"


End file.
